Just So You Know
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: Blaine get's some shocking news from his parents and wonders how to break it to Kurt. AU. No relationship between Klaine. YET. Songfic? One-sided Klaine,  Or so it looks.  Just try reading? Three-shot?
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine? Can we talk to you?"

Blaine looked up from where he was doing his homework. His mom was staring at him unblinkingly, looking extremely nervous. His dad was just standing a little way behind her. He stood, and pushed his homework away.

"Sure…" He followed them, outside of his room and down to the kitchen. He copied their actions as they sat down. "What's going on?"

"This may come as a shock…" Blaine looked over at his dad. The man had always had trouble with accepting Blaine's sexuality, but at least he tried, and that was enough for Blaine. "Me and your mother-"

"You're not getting a divorce are you?" Blaine asked worriedly… If that happened then he could be pulled out of Dalton…

"No, no!" His mother said quickly. Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief; he'd still be able to see Kurt.

"Well, what is it then?" He asked expectantly, hoping it was a good thing.

He parents shared a glance before his dad spoke up again.

"We're moving."

And suddenly, Blaine's world crashed around him.

Moving would mean no Dalton. No Dalton would mean no Kurt… And no Kurt would mean…

"WHAT!" He was shaking with what could possibly be anger… maybe fear of losing what he had…

"We're moving-"

"I know! Where!" _please don't be too far away, please don't be too far away. _Blaine continued to plead silently in his mind, begging to be close to Ohio, if not Lima. Hoping he would still be able to see Kurt… even if he had all these unrequited feelings for them.

"Blaine, now you need to be calm about this-"

"I am calm!" He clearly wasn't. He was wringing his hands together and his eyes flickering nervously between his parents.

"England." His mother said bluntly.

"New England?" He asked, hoping it was and that they weren't moving out of America.

"No." His father interjected. "The country. As in the UK. In Europe."

"I know where England is, dad." Blaine spat. He was torn between being angry at his parent, and being upset. He was leaving Dalton. He was leaving Westerville. He was leaving Ohio. He was leaving America.

He was leaving _Kurt_.

"When?" He breathed out quietly, his eyes flicking to the table, trying not to let himself cry in front of his parents.

"A month." His mother replied, her hand reaching out and grabbing onto Blaine's, keeping them still.

"A month!" Blaine was absolutely mortified. That was practically no time before he truly had to say good bye to Kurt.

"Blaine, think about this. You'll get to see Cooper again-"

"I don't care. Yes I love my brother, and yes I miss him. But I have friends' here-"

"You can make new ones." His dad said, looking over at him sadly.

Blaine stayed silently, shooting a quick glance at his mother, who he knew would understand with just that swift look.

"Is this about a guy?" She asked, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand.

"Yes." Blaine said, and then he stood, having heard enough. He knew he wasn't going to change their minds, and bringing up guys would make his father uncomfortable. He didn't particularly hate on Blaine for being gay, and he'd tried numerous things to try and change his mind, but lately he realized nothing he was going to do were going to work. So now he was trying to accept him for it, even if he didn't like it.

And then Blaine left, running up the stairs two at a time, straight back to his bedroom.

He slammed his door shut and threw himself onto his bed, not letting himself cry.

And then lyrics were falling from his mouth, coming to his mind from nowhere.

"_I'm tugging at my hair; I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. My cheeks are turning red; I'm searching for the words inside my head."_

He doesn't know where the song came from, but he understands why it was that song. And he understands why he's singing aloud instead of keeping it inside his head.

"'_Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah." _

He always tried so hard when Kurt was around him. He always tried to be the friend Kurt needed. He tried to be the confident, perfect guy, when really he just a smitten teenage girl.

"_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you… away."_

Blaine felt his cheeks go a little red before he said 'away'. It sounded so dirty and sexual.

"_Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight?"_

He wanted to wrap his arms around Kurt constantly. And the thought of them just lying together at night… it just did things to Blaine. He wanted to hold Kurt.

"_If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down,"_

Again Blaine felt himself blushing before he continued onto the next line.

"_-On one knee. Marry me today."_

He would do anything, _anything, _to stay in Ohio and be with Kurt for the rest of his life…

"_Guess I'm wishing my life away… with these things I'll never say."_

He'd never have the guts to tell Kurt how he really felt. _Ever_.

"_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time. What use is it to you, what's on my mind?"_

Besides, it wasn't like Kurt liked him back.

"_If I ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere, so why can't I just tell you that I care?"_

He knew that if he didn't say anything though, he'll regret it for the rest of his life. Because that nagging question would _always _be there.

What If?

He sang through the chorus again, and then the rest of the song. He had to do something.

But what?

**.**

**This is going to be three-shot. Or whatever you call it. **

**I got the inspiration while listening to a song that's going to be featured in the next chapter, and only started writing it because I had writers block for Tormented. (I could be writing F17, but I want to get another chapter for Tormented up first.)**

**The song in this chapter was **Thing's I'll never Say **by **Avril Lavigne. **It's a beautiful song and it's possibly one of my all-time favourites from her. :)**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Less Than Three. XX**


	2. Chapter 2

"I believe Warbler Blaine had something he'd like to tell us?" Wes said from the counsel table.

Blaine grimaced as he stood. He was only given the news yesterday, but he knew he had to tell them immediately, because it would mess up their plans for regionals…

"Well, urm… I'm moving." He blurted, not letting his eyes drift to where Kurt was sitting, but making eye contact with every other Warbler.

"WHAT!" David shouted from beside Wes. "Where?"

"England." Blaine said, blinking.

He wanted to look at Kurt. He wanted to see what his reaction was.

Was he upset? Angry? Happy? Excited? Torn? Surprised?

"When?" Nick spoke now. He, like everyone else Blaine had made eye contact with, look like he was about to cry.

"In exactly a month." Blaine said in a monotone.

"But that's _ONE WEEK_ before regionals!"

"I know." Blaine muttered, frowning. He bent his head and looked down at the floor, blinking rapidly. "This is why I'm leaving the Warblers today." He turned and started to walk out. He didn't want to hear the protest because he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

So he ignored them.

After about a week of straight up ignoring all his friends, he finally let spoke to them. He listened to them.

Just short gossip and them saying how sad they are about him leaving. But Wes and David were the worst on this subject. They never stopped complaining and they both had a look their eyes like they knew something he didn't.

The only one he didn't speak to was Kurt.

He just couldn't find the courage to face him.

Blaine spent days and nights searching. Just searching. He needs that perfect song. A goodbye? One to tell him he felt? He wasn't sure.

It was one week before he was due to leave when he found it. And he still hadn't had any contact with Kurt. But he needed to sing this.

He chose the day before he had to leave to sing it.

And he stood, in the middle of the stage in the auditorium, waiting for Kurt to show up.

Then his voice, from the top of the rows of seats.

"I got your text. Are you okay?"

His voice was soft, gentle. He was sounded sad…

"Yeah. Can you, urm, just sit in the middle. I want to sing you something…"

Blaine couldn't see but Kurt nodded. He skirted his way down the steps and through the seats until he was sitting directly in the middle, staring down at Blaine.

"Firstly, this is going to sound weird, but every word is true. Okay?"

"Uh… Y-Yeah." He sounded nervous, but Blaine didn't want to dwell on that.

He motioned to someone offstage to start the music, and they did that, before heading off, wanting to give them some alone time.

Blaine was nervous, but he stared straight at Kurt's spot as he begun to sing.

"_I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I just can't look away."_

He didn't move his eyes off Kurt. Sure he couldn't see the boys' facial expression, which was possibly a good thing, but he meant what he was singing…

"_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop."_

He had been so depressed these past four weeks, and that was just from ignoring Kurt because he knew he wouldn't see him again after this. But he wasn't sure how he was supposed to get over the perfect guy…

"_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it. I won't sit around; I can't let him win now. Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know."_

He had tried to forget Kurt. By pushing him away. Even if it only made him long for the other boy more.

And he needed Kurt to know this before he left.

Forever.

"_It's getting hard to, be around you; there's so much I can't say. Do you want me to hide the feelings? And just look away?"_

He had been pushing Kurt away; avoiding him like the plague.

He was asking Kurt now if this was okay. Okay to sing out his feelings. Or should he just stop and leave now?

"_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. And I don't know how to make a feeling stop. Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it. I won't sit around; I can't let him win now. Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know."_

He needed Kurt to know this. Now more than ever.

It felt like his life depended on him knowing…

"_This emptiness is killing me-"_

The emptiness that only Kurt could fill…

"_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long."_

He's always known that he was slightly intoxicated with Kurt. From the moment they met.

"_Looking back I realize; it was always there, just never spoken. I'm waiting here… been waiting here…"_

He sung the chorus a few more times until the music stopped, and he was breathing out heavily, finally looking down at his feet.

"Blaine…"

Kurt sounded shocked, still sad…

Was this a bad idea?

The second he thought that, Blaine panicked.

He ran. He ran from the auditorium, finally letting a few tears fall.

He didn't look back.

**.**

**Were you guys expecting this to be happy?**

**Seriously though, it's like impossible for me not to write angst.**

**The song was **Just So You Know **by **Jesse McCartney. **Which was the inspiration for the fic. **

**Let me know what you think! :D**

**Have fun waiting for the last chapter!**

**Less than three! XX**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine had been living in New York for three months now. He was so happy to be back in the country, and away from England. He hated that he was torn away from everything he knew. Torn away from the person he loved. He hadn't tried to reconnect to anyone, mainly because he didn't know where everyone was.

And he was. In New York. Six years later. And twenty three years old.

He hadn't found a well-paid job yet, so he was currently working a few shifts in a coffee shop, and busked on his breaks and in his free time.

And on top of all that, he'd lost his voice, so he took extra shifts at the coffee shop while he waited for it to pass.

And that's what he was doing now. A warm Friday afternoon, standing at the till, doing a shift he'd never done before.

He was bored. Mainly because no one was coming in for coffee and the place was almost deserted.

But he also thought that was a good thing. Because he looked terrible. He needed to shave for one. And his hair was un-gelled like normal, but was getting a bit long. And he had dark circles under his eyes from no sleep.

He heard the jingle as the door opened and a man walked inside. Blaine looked up tiredly, his jaw dropping when he saw him. He couldn't believe it.

Out of all the coffee shops in New York. Out of all the free shifts he could've taken. He walks in _now_!

Blaine shakes himself, putting his mind into action, hating that he was resting his voice so it would heal faster.

He moves away from the counter to the machine, making a Grande Non-fat mocha, surprised he still knew the order. He then grabbed a pen and wrote the side:

_Grande Non-Fat Mocha._

_Kurt Hummel. _

_Be here this time next week?_

He knew he probably sounded like a stalker, but he wasn't going to let a chance like this go because of a stupid sore throat. He walked back to the counter where Kurt was already standing, waiting.

Blaine smiled and Kurt shot a quick one back, clearly not recognizing him.

"A grande non-fat mocha please." He spoke in a monotone, but his voice still sent butterflies fluttering into Blaine's stomach. Blaine smirked and slid the coffee along the counter, watching as Kurt picked it up, his eyes widening in shock.

"How did you… Are some kind of crazy stalker!" He said, taking a step back.

Blaine laughed silently and shook his head. He pulled a napkin from the pile and quickly wrote on it.

_Old friend who you don't recognize. _

He shows it to Kurt who cocked his head as he read it. "Who… are you?"

_Someone. Come back next week when I don't have a sore throat and you'll find out._

Kurt frowned as he read this. "Can't you just tell me? I don't play these stupid games…"

Blaine pouted and put his hands together in a begging motion. Kurt's lips twitched, showing he wanted to smile at him.

"Fine. I'll come back. It better be worth it, stalker." Then, with a wink, Kurt turned around and left, Blaine watching him as he went, trying not to stare at his ass…

* * *

><p>Blaine's throat had healed up quickly, and he was giddy by Friday. He hadn't needed to take an extra shift today, so he was busking just outside the little shop, his guitar in his hand. He waited patiently for Kurt, hoping he really did turn up, and played a few tunes while he waited.<p>

He looked better today, he wasn't tired and he'd shaved and even gotten a haircut. He'd debated gelling it down in hopes it would him more easy to recognize, but he'd voted against it.

"Hey there, stalker!"

Blaine turned at Kurt's voice, smiling widely. Kurt looked great. His hair was styled up and he was wearing pristine clothes.

Blaine waved shyly, wanting to save letting Kurt hear his voice until he sang. He noticed a coffee cup in his hand and realized he must've already been inside.

"You're still not going to talk?" Kurt smirked, shifting a little on his feet.

Blaine simply motioned to his guitar, smiling, his stomach filling with butterflies again.

Kurt smiles back faintly. Blaine knew he was waiting now. Waiting for Blaine to play. So Blaine begun. He'd practised all week and had decided on this song because it felt important to him. To them.

He breathed in slowly, nervously, before he finally began to sing along to the melody he was playing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down,_

_Down._

He was watching Kurt's face intently, waiting for him to react. His head was cocked to the side, as if he was trying to figure something out.

_Before you met me, I was alright,_

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine,_

_Valentine._

_Let's go all, the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love,_

_We can dance, until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever!_

It was when he hit the chorus. Kurt's jaw dropped and the coffee cup slid from his hand, hitting the floor and bursting, sending coffee all over them.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage-_ Shit Kurt!" He stopped playing and looked down and his now ruined shoes, his eyes traveling upwards to check the damage done to Kurt's clothes, knowing he'll be pissed off, but his line of sight was blocked as Kurt was now moving forwards and gripping him into a tight hug, shaking a little and breathing heavily. Blaine thought he might be crying, and the sob that sounded soon after confirmed that.

"Hey, hey, shhh." He wrapped his arms around Kurt, wishing he could put his guitar down. "It's okay." He rubbed Kurt's back consolingly.

Kurt pulled back, looking at him quickly; his mouth open to say something, but nothing came out, and then he was wrapping Blaine up in his arms again, reluctant to let go in fear he'll disappear again.

* * *

><p>It had taken Kurt a while to calm down, and Blaine had decided to take him to his apartment so they could talk privately. He put his guitar away and told Kurt to sit down while he made coffee.<p>

This wasn't because he was trying to be nice. Coffee calmed him down. Reminded him of Kurt. They had connected over it. It was what they did.

He came in and handed Kurt his coffee and sat on the chair beside the couch, where Kurt was sitting. Kurt cradled the cup in his hand, looking down at it for a minute, Blaine's grew nervous, worried.

"H-how long have you been back in America for?"

"Three months."

"…Why… why did you move?" Kurt looks up, sadness clear in his features.

"It's not like I had a choice. If I did I'd never have left. I don't care that my brother lives in England, I cared about my friends. I cared about you." Kurt's lips twitch, but he wasn't going to smile yet, he still had plenty of unanswered questions.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Blaine cocked his head, confused.

"The song. The one you sang the day before you left."

It was silent for a minute as Blaine looked for his voice. The words. The right ones to say.

"Yes… I did."

Kurt nods slowly, thinking.

"Then why did you run away?"

Blaine frowned. He knew Kurt would ask this. This is why there had been a little nagging doubt this week, telling him not to go back, for fear Kurt hated him.

He shook those thoughts away. If Kurt hated him… he wouldn't have hugged him… right?

"Because… because I was scared. I was scared that you didn't feel the same way. That you hated me." He looked down, feeling slightly ashamed.

Kurt was shocked, and he looked around the room while debating what to say to change this. It was mainly bare, just a few bits of furniture. Blaine clearly hadn't been here long, and Kurt almost turned back to say something when he spotted something on the windowsill.

He got up and placed his drink on the coffee table, and walked over to the framed photo. It wasn't very good quality, as it had been taken with a phone. It was a photo of him and Blaine. He remembered it. It was after their performance at sectionals and Blaine had whipped his phone and threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder, telling him to smile as he turned the phone to take the photo.

Kurt smiled and picked up the picture and walked back over to Blaine. He handed him the picture, making him look at it.

"Does that look like hate to you?"

Blaine shook his head. Kurt was smiling widely in the picture, his eyes shining.

"I never hated you Blaine. I was shocked… by the message of that song. Because… I never thought you'd ever feel that way about me. And then I found out that you do? The day before you leave? I was upset, that I didn't try to talk to you early, because I myself was afraid. I was scared because I was losing you. You saved me from my bullies. And I'd fallen for you the second we met. Even before the song. And I didn't want you to go. I _never _wanted you to go."

Blaine had silent tears slipping from his eyes, and it wasn't until he looked up that he realized Kurt was crying too.

"You… you liked me back?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I always _liked_ you."

"… Do you love me back?"

Present tense. Not past. And that was something Kurt picked up. And there was more to the question. It was just left unsaid, because Blaine knew Kurt would hear it anyway.

"… I haven't… stopped thinking about you for six years. I tried moving on. I got into NYADA… hell, I'm even going to be on Broadway next month. But during all that, you were always there, in my mind. Something was missing from me. That something was you. Yes, Blaine, I do love you."

Blaine smiled and lifted a hand to wipe away his tears. He really wanted to lean over and kiss him, but he refrained.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah..?"

"I… I'm a traditional guy… and I believe a date comes before a first kiss…" He bit his lip, hoping.

"If that is you way of asking… Yes. I'll go on a date with you."

* * *

><p>Blaine thought the date had gone well. They'd talked. A LOT. Caught up with what they'd missed. And Blaine had been very enthusiastic about Kurt being on Broadway, and promised to be there for opening night.<p>

They were walking now, aimlessly, sort of heading for Kurt's shared apartment with Rachel. He'd also told Blaine that he had yet to tell her, or anyone else, that Blaine was in America, let alone in New York.

Blaine hadn't noticed they were outside Kurt's apartment building until they stopped walking.

"Thanks…" Kurt said quietly. Blaine smiled.

"Can I… walk you up?" Kurt nodded and they continued walking, inside and up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. They stopped outside Kurt's apartment, standing there silently until Kurt spoke.

"So… tonight was amazing…"

"Yeah… it was."

Kurt nodded again, biting his lip. Blaine knew there was only one thing he could do to make this night perfect.

He reached up with his hand, pretending to brush a hair out of Kurt's face, when there clearly wasn't one because Kurt's hair is perfect. He kept his hand there, their eyes locked and they both leaned in slowly.

And then the door to Kurt's apartment burst open.

"Kurt, where have you-Oh my god. I'm sorry." Kurt frowned at Rachel, who's eyes continued to grow wider. "Blaine!"

Blaine waved with his free hand, sort of annoyed too.

"Oh god. I've ruined a moment, haven't I? Oh, fuck. Just pretend this never happened okay? And Kurt, I expect details!"

The door shut quickly and Rachel was gone.

"I am so sorry about that." Blaine just smiled.

"Don't be." He then demolished the remaining space in between them and caught Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt gasped in shock before kissing back slowly.

It was slow, chaste, short.

Blaine pulled away, smiling so widely it hurt. Kurt was the same.

"Wow." Blaine murmured after a second. Kurt nodded in agreement. Blaine licked his lips and let his eyes flicker to Kurt's lips. Kurt blushed and leaned in for another kiss.

**.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**I thought I'd have this chapter up a few days after the last one… But you know how writers block is. I had no idea how to get them to meet up. I'm okay with this. So yay.**

**I hope you liked this little three shot!**

**I love you guys for just reading it, okay?**

**Less Than Three, XX**


End file.
